Melord Dio Saggio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20857 |no = 1408 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |description = Mentre Melord si trasformava nel terribile Demone della Rovina, il suo corpo e la sua mente lentamente marcivano ma la sua anima era l’unica parte di lui a conservare la sua divinità. Se qualcuno avesse visto l’anima di Melord cristallizzata, avrebbe visto uno splendore che mai si attenua, che rievoca quello di un dio di rango elevato. Se la sua storia fosse andata diversamente, con tutta probabilità Melord si sarebbe allontanato dal suo maestro, Lucius, per continuare il suo cammino attraverso la sapienza e la saggezza, diventando egli stesso, infine, un membro dei Divini Dieci. |summon = Sono il mediatore di questo mondo, e come tale do il benvenuto alla fine dell’umanità con i miei occhi... |fusion = Che la mia volontà non vacilli mai. Sacrificherò con gioia me stesso per mantenere l’ordine nel mondo! |evolution = Presuntuoso umano... Non potrai mai sperare di capire il potere della mia divina volontà. |hp_base = 6059 |atk_base = 2318 |def_base = 2428 |rec_base = 2284 |hp_lord = 8069 |atk_lord = 2812 |def_lord = 2928 |rec_lord = 2792 |hp_anima = 9186 |rec_anima = 2494 |atk_breaker = 3110 |def_breaker = 2630 |atk_guardian = 2512 |def_guardian = 3226 |hp_oracle = 7919 |rec_oracle = 3239 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Provvidenza Pura |lsdescription = 40% a tutti i parametri - Leggero aumento ATT e DIF relativa ai PS rimanenti - Annulla anomalie di stato - Considerevole aumento dell'efficacia dei CB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, +0.3% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP remaining, 30% boost max. |bb = Novum Exegesis |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento barra BB - Enorme aumento DIF relativa ad ATT x 3 turni - Considerevole aumento velocità riempimento indicatore OD x 3 turni - Danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente barra BB per 3 turni! |bbnote = 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken, 70% Atk to Def, 8 BC fill on instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Neo Venerate |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni - Aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici e i danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 5 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ipse Dixit |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni - Enorme aumento ATT, DIF e danni da Scintilla per 3 turni - I danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 80% stat reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Anima Sublimata |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |esnote = 50% boost to Atk and Def, 2~3 BC fill |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 20856 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Speciale |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 30 |omniskill1_2_desc = Potenzia l'enorme aumento di ATT in base a DIF sul SBB |omniskill1_2_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill1_3_sp = 30 |omniskill1_3_desc = Potenzia l'enorme aumento di DIF in base ad ATT sul BB |omniskill1_3_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill1_4_sp = 20 |omniskill1_4_desc = Potenzia l'aumento della barra BB sul BB |omniskill1_4_note = +2 BC, 10 BC total |omniskill1_5_sp = 10 |omniskill1_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill1_6_sp = 20 |omniskill1_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill1_6_note = 20% chance to reduce 20% stats |omniskill1_7_sp = 20 |omniskill1_7_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a BB |omniskill1_7_note = 20% chance to reduce 50% stats |omniskill1_8_sp = 20 |omniskill1_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a SBB |omniskill1_8_note = 30% chance to reduce 50% stats (Prerequisito: "Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a BB") |omniskill1_9_sp = 30 |omniskill1_9_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill1_9_note = 160% boost |omniskill1_10_sp = 30 |omniskill1_10_desc= Aggiunge l'effetto di grande aumento DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill1_10_note= 160% boost |omniskill2_cat = |howtoget = |notes = *E' bellissimo. Quanto Stein. Ma meno di Shida *Concordo, è bellissimo come Shida. Ma meno di Elza |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Melord Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Ah ma non è Lancillotto)= *30 Sp - Potenzia l'enorme aumento di ATT in base a DIF sul SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'enorme aumento di DIF in base ad ATT sul BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a SBB **'Convert, fill sotto attacco, BC a fine turno e 30% possibilità di ridurre l'ATT dei nemici del -50%. Utility ne abbiamo?' |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'enorme aumento di DIF in base ad ATT sul BB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento della barra BB sul BB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'enorme aumento di ATT in base a DIF sul SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'enorme aumento di DIF in base ad ATT sul BB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile enorme riduzione di 1 turno di ATT e DIF a SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}